


no title only art [Fanart]

by PrincessBread



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Regina isn't sad in this one can you imagine, Swan Queen Supernova 2020 (Once Upon a Time), insanetwinn doing gods job and giving regina flowers, questionable perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBread/pseuds/PrincessBread
Summary: A scene from insanetwinn's "Everything looks better (in hindsight)" . Happy Regina Mills? In my art? It's more likely than you think!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 30
Kudos: 152
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	no title only art [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insanetwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanetwin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [everything looks better (in hindsight)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070184) by [insanetwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanetwin/pseuds/insanetwin). 



> Dear insanetwin,  
> I had so much fun working with you. Your story is amazing and had everything I could wish for, and if only I had time to illustrate other scenes between Emma and Regina. Maybe one day.  
> Also you are an absolute nerd and human pleading face emoji. 
> 
> Best,  
> ❤️️

"How lovely, " Regina touches the edge of a flower petal with her finger. "I have always loved purple, " her eyes flick up. "Did you know?"  


  


  



End file.
